kingdomheartsfandomcom_fr-20200216-history
Commande Réaction
Les Commandes Réaction sont un élément du gameplay apparaissant pour la première fois dans Kingdom Hearts II, et réapparaissant dans Kingdom Hearts: Re:Chain of Memories. En appuyant sur , Sora agira selon le titre de la commande. La plupart des Commandes Réaction sont utilisées lors du combat, mais elles peuvent aussi être utilisées pour commencer des conversations et pour ouvrir des coffres. Certaines Commandes Réaction sont nécessaires pour finir la bataille. Fonctionnement Les commandes réactions sont des actions contextuelles utilisées pour dynamiser le combat. Elles diffèrent selon le cadre (compétences activées, alliés, ennemis affrontés, lieu...) et nécessitent d'appuyer sur pour être déclenchées et permettre au personnage contrôlé d'utiliser des techniques exclusives. Explication On peut scinder les commandes réaction en trois types : *'Commandes réactions alliées :' Elles sont disponibles selon les compétences activées, principalement des coopérations, et font souvent agir les personnages alliés. *'Commandes réactions ennemies :' Elles changent selon les ennemis combattus. Presque chaque Sans-cœur et Simili en possède une, qui permet généralement d'exploiter ses faiblesses ou d'utiliser une de ses particularités contre d'autres ennemis. *'Commandes réactions spéciales :' Elles sont utilisables dans des cas particuliers et ont des effets variables, comme le fait de parler avec un personnage, d'intéragir avec un objet du décor ou d'accéder à un menu. Commandes réactions alliées Parler Sert à parler aux personnages non-jouables. Sora peut parler à ses alliés de temps en temps, lorsqu'ils ne le suivent pas (par exemple, lorsque la Preuve d'Existence à Illusiopolis est encore scellée). Ouvrir Sora ou Roxas se sert de la Keyblade ou du bâton de Struggle pour ouvrir des coffres. Skateboard Utiliser ou descendre du skateboard. Les autres commandes se trouvent ci-dessous : ;Sur la terre * : Saut (dans Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, on utilise ) * : Flip ;Grind * : * (près d'une rampe): Grind * (pendant grinding): Handstand ;En l'air * : 360 * : Air Walk * : Grab Vous aurez besoin de ces commandes au début de Kingdom Hearts II, surtout pour la Tournée du facteur. Remarque : Les commandes pour 360 et Air Walk sont inversées dans Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix. Sauvegarder Accéder à un point de sauvegarde. Haut de la page Commandes réactions ennemies Simili/Organisation XIII Simili génériques Certaines Commandes Réaction sont disponibles lorsque le joueur combatte certains boss et leurs Simili associés, donc elles peuvent être trouvées sous la même catégorie que les boss. *'Infaillible' :Sora prend un Assassin au point de s'exploser et le lance par terre. L'Assassin est détruit, les ennemis proches subissent des dégâts et les autres Assassins sont forcés de sortir de la terre. :Utilisée contre l'Assassin *'Face-à-face' :Sora doit selectionner "Fin" dans la barre de commandes avant le temps imparti pour en finir avec le Samouraï, mais si vous attendez trop longtemps pour effectuer la Commande Réaction, c'est vous qui serez fini. Dans Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, il faut sélectionner O pour bien effectuer la commande ; si le joueur appuie sur X ou ne fait rien, il sera blessé. :Utilisée contre le Samouraï (ou Roxas dans Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix) Haut de la page Membres de l'Organisation XIII La liste des Commandes Réaction pour les membres de l'Organisation XIII et des boss Simili se trouve ci-dessous ; notez que certains personnages ne peuvent être combattus que dans Kingdom Hearts: Final Mix+. * Zexion * Larxene * Lexaeus * Marluxia * Axel * Armure Astrale * Demyx * Xaldin * Xigbar * Luxord * Saïx * Xemnas (Armure) * Xemnas Zexion *''Dispel'' (Expulser) :Lorsque Sora est emprisonné dans le lexique, il frappe le lexique où se cache Zexion, lui infligeant des dégâts et libérant Sora. :Utilisée contre l'Absent Silhouette de Zexion aux Enfers Haut de la page Larxene *''Other Break'' :Sora saisit le poignet de Larxene et la lance dans l'air. Ensuite, il saisit le poignet de son clone, le tournoie en l'air et le lance vers la véritable Larxene, leur faisant rejoindre par force. Larxene est choquée pour une courte période. :Utilisée contre l'Absent Silhouette de Larxene au Port Royal - Île de la Muerta Haut de la page Lexaeus *'Mega Impact' :Sora saute en arrière quand sa "jauge de puissance" cumule 100 points de plus que celle de Lexaeus (ou égale à celle-ci si la puissance de Lexaeus est de 99999, le maximum), ensuite, Sora glisse rapidement vers Lexaeus, et le frappe avec un puissant uppercut, rendant Lexaeus inconscient. :Utilisée contre l'Absent Silhouette de Lexaeus à la Cité du Crepuscule - Place des fêtes Haut de la page Marluxia *''Rob Count'' :Sora évite l'attaque de Marluxia et tire son faux avec la Keyblade. Ensuite, il lance le faux vers Marluxia, lui infligeant des dégâts et rajoutant une valeur de 13 au compteur. :Utilisée contre l'Absent Silhouette de Marluxia dans le Château de la Bête - Chambre de la Bête *''Air Trample'' :Sora saute sur le faux de Marluxia, le frappant en l'air et à travers l'arène. Cette attaque lui inflige des lourds dégâts (entre 2/10 et 4/10 de la vie de Marluxia, mais cela dépend de la Keyblade utilisée). Toutefois, cette attaque n'augmente pas le compteur. :Utilisée contre l'Absent Silhouette de Marluxia dans le Château de la Bête - Chambre de la Bête Haut de la page Axel *'Transcendance' :Roxas/Sora saute vers Axel, l'attaquant avec sa Keyblade (ou ses Keyblade). :Utilisée contre Axel dans le sous-sol du Manoir abandonné à la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle, ainsi que les données d'Axel *'Extincteur' :Roxas/Sora lance Axel par terre et le paralyse momentanément. Le sol n'est plus couvert de flammes pour une période. :Utilisée contre Axel dans le sous-sol du Manoir abandonné à la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle, ainsi que les données d'Axel *'Lame explosive' :Roxas lance ses Keyblade sur Axel, le forçant à sortir des flammes. :Utilisée contre Axel dans le sous-sol du Manoir abandonné à la Cité du Crépuscule virtuelle Haut de la page Armure Astrale *'Glissade' :Sora (ou Roxas) glisse derrière l'ennemi ; tous les Reflets et Sombreurs sont rendus confus pour une courte période. Cette Commande Réaction peut aussi être utilisée pour éviter les épines de Xemnas et de l'Armure Astrale. Dans ce cas, Sora ou Roxas glisse en évitant les attaques de l'adversaire (avec une animation qui ressemble au Double saut), et il rapprochera Xemnas ou l'Armure Astrale pour l'attaquer. :Utilisée contre le Reflet, le Sombreur, l'Armure Astrale et Xemnas *'Contre-clef' :Lorsque l'Armure Astrale essaie de donner un coup de poing à Roxas, ce dernier saute en évitant sa main, puis il frappe le visage de l'Armure Astrale. :Utilisée contre l'Armure Astrale *'Salto lunaire' :Après avoir été lancé en l'air par l'Armure Astrale, Roxas descend en frappant sa tête. :Utilisée contre l'Armure Astrale *'Fracasse' :Après avoir fait basculer le palier, l'Armure Astrale crée une orbe géante. Roxas lance la Keyblade vers l'orbe pour lui faire sauter. :Utilisée contre l'Armure Astrale Haut de la page Demyx *'Vedettournement' :Cette Commande Réaction est disponible lors du deuxième combat contre Demyx à la Forteresse Oubliée. Elle apparaît lorsque Demyx saute vers Sora en essayant de le lancer en l'air. Si Vedettournement est activé, Sora se tient derrière Demyx et tient sa Keyblade comme une guitare avant de frapper Demyx. Toutefois, si Sora est en Non-forme, cette Commande Réaction est activée automatiquement, et Sora recevrait plus de dégâts. :Utilisée contre Demyx *'Contredanse' :Sora saisit un clone de Demyx et le tournoie pour attaquer les autres clones qui l'entourent. La même commande peut être utilisée contre Xemnas (Armure). :Utilisée contre les clones de Demyx Haut de la page Xaldin *'Sauter' :Sora apprend une attaque de Xaldin ou la Chimère, saute en l'air et transperce l'ennemi avec la Keyblade. Il est possible de stocker cette Commande Réaction neuf fois. La magie peut être utilisée normalement lors du stockage. :Utilisée contre Xaldin ou la Chimère. Haut de la page Xigbar *'Riposte' :Bloquer l'attaque sniper de Xigbar. :Utilisée contre Xigbar *'Ricochet' :Sora se téléporte devant un laser et le détourne vers l'ennemi. :Utilisée contre Xigbar ou le Sniper Haut de la page Luxord *'Jouer' :Trois "X" et un "O" apparaissent dans le menu de commande. Sélectionnez le O pour obtenir des munnies et immobiliser les ennemis, ou dans le cas de Luxord, réduire son temps. Si vous déclenchez le X (ou si vous ne faîtes rien), Sora est transformé en carte. :Utilisée contre Luxord ou le Joueur *'Arrêter les dés' : Les commandes réaction "X" et "O" apparaissent tour à tour. Si vous appuyez sur O, vous obtenez des munnies et les ennemis ne bougent plus (dans le cas de Luxord, son temps sera réduit). Si vous sélectionnez le X (ou si vous ne faîtes rien), Sora est transformé en dé. :Utilisée contre Luxord ou le Joueur *'Retourner' :Retourne les cartes utilisées par Luxord et révèle leurs faces cachées. :Utilisée contre Luxord Haut de la page Saïx *'Furie' :Sora saisit la claymore de l'adversaire et flotte en l'air en attirant d'autres ennemis. :Utilisée contre Saïx ou le Berserker *'Eclipse' :En utilisant la claymore de Saïx ou d'un Berserker, Sora retourne vers l'arrière et frappe l'ennemi. Il est possible d'utiliser cette attaque trois fois. Chaque coup de claymore inflige aux ennemis une moitié de dégâts infligés par chaque coup de Keyblade. :Utilisée contre Saïx ou le Berserker *'Tempête magna' :Après trois Eclipses successives, Sora fait tournoyer la claymore et la lance vers l'ennemi, lui infligeant trois fois plus de dégâts. :Utilisée contre Saïx ou le Berserker Haut de la page Xemnas (Dragon) *'Pourfendre' :Quand un building surgit du sol, Sora coupe au travers avec trois entailles. :Utilisée contre Xemnas (Armure) à Illusiopolis *'Skyscraper' :Sora leaps past the skyscraper blocks, slashing them as he passes by while heading towards the Castle when facing Xemnas in The World That Never Was. :Utilisée contre Xemnas (Armure) à Illusiopolis *'Saute-buildings' :Permet à Sora de sauter sur des buildings en tenant compte de leur distance. :Utilisée contre Xemnas (Armure) à Illusiopolis *'Voltige' :Sora fait un grand saut et se dirige vers l'autre réacteur. Cette Commande Réaction est utilisée pour éviter l'attaque d'un réacteur. Si l'un des réacteurs a été détruit, Sora fait un grand saut et s'accroche à la rampe à proximité pour éviter l'attaque du réacteur,et reviens. :Utilisée contre Xemnas (Armure) à Illusiopolis *'Propulsion' :Sora cible un gratte-ciel et l'envoie à toutes allures sur Xemnas (Dragon). :Utilisée contre Xemnas (Dragon) à Illusiopolis *'Météorites' :Riku execute une attaque à 360° pour détruire un building, puis lance les débris sur Xemnas (Dragon), cela permettant de briser son bouclier. :Utilisée contre Xemnas (Dragon) à Illusiopolis Haut de la page Xemnas *'Affronter' :Sora rompt avec force la malédiction Xemnas fait retomber sur lui, puis court en ascendant la Tour du Souvenir tant que Xemnas saute du haut de la tour. Il faut noter que la commande réaction suivante dépend de la distance entre Sora et Xemnas lorsque le joueur appuie sur . Si le joueur ne fait rien, Xemnas infligera des lourds dégâts à Sora. :Utilisée contre Xemnas *'Repousser' :Sora passe Xemnas mais ne l'attaque pas, et ne reçoit aucun dégât. :Utilisée contre Xemnas *'Riposte' :Sora frappe Xemnas, lui infligeant des dégâts mineurs. :Utilisée contre Xemnas *'Assommer' :Lorsque Sora est proche à Xemnas, Sora le bloque et le fonce vers la Tour de Souvenir. Dans Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix, si le joueur réussit à activer cette commande, Xemnas n'aura qu'un seul HP. :Utilisée contre Xemnas *'Délivrer' :Riku saute et libère Sora avant que Xemnas n'aspire tous ses HP. :Utilisée contre Xemnas *'Parer' :Quand Xemnas sépare Sora de sa Keyblade , Riku l'attrape et la renvoie sur lui. :Utilisée contre Xemnas *'Miroir' :Sora et Riku parent rapidement le barrage d'Aerolames de Xemnas. Pour survivre l'attaque, il faut appuyer rapidement sur et (ou dans Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix). :Utilisée contre Xemnas Haut de la page ---- Sans-cœur Sans-cœur génériques La liste de Commandes Réaction pour les Sans-cœur génériques se trouve ci-dessous. *'Saisir' :Sora saute et saisit un Androïde par son dos. :Utilisée contre l'Androïde *'Balayage' :Sora tourne en tenant l'Androïde lorsque ce dernier tire son laser. Les ennemis qui l'entourent subissent des lourds dégâts, ou ils sont détruits. :Utilisée contre l'Androïde *'Photochoc' :Sora saisit et lance le Bonbonnier lorsqu'il prend forme d'une boule de lumière. :Utilisée contre le Bonbonnier (Indisponible dans la Terre des Lions) *'Soleil levant' :Après avoir attaqué un Carapaçon, Sora saute et le saisit à bras-le-corps jusqu'à cinq fois, infligeant des dégâts aux ennemis proches. :Utilisée contre le Carapaçon (après l'avoir attaqué) *'Rodéo' :Chevaucher le Carcasse pour produire des ondes de choc. :Utilisée contre le Carcasse Haut de la page *'Démantibuler ' :Après avoir utilisé Rodéo, Sora fait tourner le Carcasse et le plante dans le sol, la tête sur la terre, lui infligeant jusqu'à trois coups. :Utilisée contre le Carcasse *'Antigel' :Sora renvoie le jet du Cartomancien. :Utilisée contre le Cartomancien *'Ultrasons' :Sora se sert de Chauve-grappin comme un fléau pour blesser les ennemis qui l'entourent. :Utilisée contre le Chauve-grappin *'Klaxon' :Sora appuie sur un Crescendo, guérissant l'équipe. (puissance = magie de Sora x30) :Utilisée contre le Crescendo *'Gigue' :Sauter dans l'air pour attaquer la Crypto Ombre. :Utilisée contre la Crypto Ombre Haut de la page *'Parafoudre' :Sora détourne le laser de l'Electro-tour ; le joueur est requis d'appuyer sur à plusieurs reprises. :Utilisée contre l'Electro-tour *'Déracinement' :Sora déracine une Fleur Bloquante, produisant une onde de choc qui inflige des dégâts aux ennemis autour de lui. :Utilisée contre la Fleur Bloquante *'Moulinet' :Sora bloque l'Hélicopiaf. :Utilisée contre l'Hélicopiaf *'Aéro-lame' :Après Moulinet, Sora tourne sur lui-même et blesse les ennemis aux alentours. :Utilisée contre l'Hélicopiaf *'Aéro-lance' :Sora attrape la lance du Lancier et vole aux alentours avec la lance, frappant de nombreux ennemis. :Utilisée contre le Lancier Haut de la page *'Roulade' :Roule sur le côté avant que la Minute bombe ne s'auto-détruise. :Utilisée contre la Minute bombe *'Lame éclair' :Sora s'élance et attaque le Mono-Magnum. :Utilisée contre le Mono-Magnum *'Tourniquet' :Sora attrape un Pirate Volant et le jette autour de lui. :Utilisée contre le Pirate Volant *'Trombe' :Sora s'élance et attaque plusieurs fois. :Utilisée contre le Pugiliste sur la Terre des Lions *'Grosse Frappe' :Sora projette dans les airs un Rondouillard ou un Gros bandit avec une attaque surpuissante. Peut être utilisée après Contrecoup. :Utilisée contre le Rondouillard et le Gros bandit Haut de la page *'Parer' :Bloque le Rondouillard quand il se déchaîne. :Utilisée contre le Rondouillard *'Contrecoup' :Après avoir utilisé Parer, Sora frappe le Rondouillard six fois. :Utilisée contre le Rondouillard *'Amorti' :Balance un Roto-tank dans les airs. :Utilisée contre le Roto-tank *'Météore' :Après Amorti, Sora plaque le Roto-tank sur le sol et répète cela jusqu'à son élimination. :Utilisée contre le Roto-tank Haut de la page *'Tornade' :Sora chevauche un Rotor Mou et tournoie pour blesser les ennemis ; le joueur doit contrôler la direction avec le stick gauche. :Utilisée contre le Rotor Mou *'Dissiper' :Sora peut se servir de cette Commande Réaction uniquement dans la Terre des Lions. La commande apparaît lorsque des flammes bleues attaquent et encerclent Sora, et permet à Sora de les utiliser contre ses ennemis. :Utilisée contre le Shaman *'Cyclone' :Attaque aérienne plongeante contre le Soldat. :Utilisée contre le Soldat Haut de la page *'Gadget' :Sora tire un prix d'une Tirette. (Quand elle possède entre 75-100% de ses HP) :Utilisée contre la Tirette *'Capsule Rare' :Sora tire un objet commun d'une Tirette. (Quand elle possède entre 74-50% de ses HP) :Utilisée contre la Tirette *'Capsule Collector' :Sora tire un objet rare d'une Tirette. (Quand elle possède entre 49-25% de ses HP) :Utilisée contre la Tirette *'Capsule Mythique' :Sora tire un objet très rare d'une Tirette. (Quand elle possède entre 24-1% de ses HP) :Utilisée contre la Tirette Haut de la page *'Reculer' :Sora saute vers l'arrière à plusieurs reprises pour éviter les coups de hache du Pirate mort-vivant A. :Utilisée contre le Pirate mort-vivant A *'Estocade' :Après Reculer, Sora contre-attaque le Pirate mort-vivant A. :Utilisée contre le Pirate mort-vivant A *'Pare-balles' :Sora bloque et renvoie les tirs d'arbalète du Pirate mort-vivant C. :Utilisée contre le Pirate mort-vivant C Haut de la page ---- Mini-Boss Sans-cœur *'Expulser' - Duetto/Maillon Ténébreux :Permet à Sora de vaincre le Chevalier Gargouille ou le Guerrier Gargouille instantanément. Sora peut aussi se servir de cette commande pour faire sortir la Fleur de Brume du Duetto, ainsi que de faire sortir le Maillon Ténébreux des piliers ou du chandelier. :Utilisée contre le Chevalier Gargouille, le Guerrier Gargouille, le Duetto et le Maillon Ténébreux *'Pyro-tir et Givro-tir' - Poussah Volcano et Poussah Blizzaro :Sora transperce sa Keyblade dans le corps du Poussah Volcano, ou saisit le nez du Poussah Blizzaro et le lance. :Utilisée contre le Poussah Volcano ou le Poussah Blizzaro *'Ingestion' - Automato-cage :Lorsque l'Automato-cage est au point d'avaler Am, Stram ou Gram, Sora saute dans la cage pour l'attaquer de l'intérieur. :Utilisée contre l'Automato-cage *'Héler' - Shenzi, Banzaï et Ed :Appeler Timon et Pumbaa afin qu'ils vous rejoignent ; Shenzi, Banzaï et Ed entrent en collision. :Utilisée contre Shenzi, Banzaï et Ed *'Gèle' - Programme Belliqueux :Lorsque la barre des Granules est complète, Sora arrête momentanément le mouvement du Programme Belliqueux. :Utilisée contre le Programme Belliqueux *'Capturer' - Am, Stram et Gram :Après avoir réduit à zéro les HP de Am, Stram et Gram, utiliser un emballage pour l'emprisonner. :Utilisée contre Am, Stram et Gram Top ---- Boss Majeurs Sans-cœur & Non-Sans-cœur Ce sont des Boss que vous allez rencontrer au long de l'aventure; qu'ils soient contrôlés par l'Organisation XIII, ou par Pat pour devenir des Sans-cœur, ou sont généralement des Sans-cœur par eux-mêmes. * Shan-Yu * La Bête * Nervure * Cerbère * Pat * L'Hydre * Capitaine Barbossa * Oogie Boogie * Scar * Fossoyeur * Hadès * Jafar * L'Expérience * Duo Sismique * Sark * Maître Contrôle Principal * Séphiroth Shan-Yu *'Repousser' :Croise le fer avec Shan-Yu, appuyer répétivement sur . :Utilisée contre Shan-Yu *'Riposte' :Après Repousser, Sora pousse Shan-Yu au loin afin que Mulan puisse l'attaquer. :Utilisée contre Shan-Yu Top La Bête *'Réveille-toi !' :Big Ben assomme la Bête pour espérer la réveiller. :Utilisée contre la Bête *'Charger' :Quand les HP de la Bête sont bas, apuuyer répétivement sur pour remplir la jauge. :Utilisée contre la Bête *'Reviens à toi !' :Si Charger est réussi, cela réveille la Bête et met fin au combat. :Utilisée contre la Bête Haut de la page Nervure *'Bondir' :Saute sur le dos du Nervure pour s'accrocher au lustre. :Utilisée contre le Nervure *'Saisir' :Fait tomber le lustre sur le Nervure. :Utilisée contre le Nervure *'Centrifuge' :Après Saisir, fait balancer le lustre et lance le Nervure au loin. :Utilisée contre le Nervure *'Lance-pierres' :Après que le Nervure ait lancé Sora vers un pillier, Sora utilise l'accelération pour tourner autour du pillier et revenir à toute vitesse sur Nervure. :Utilisée contre le Nervure Haut de la page Cerbère *'Esquiver' :Evite le coup de croc de Cerbère. : Utilisée contre Cerbère *'Saute !' :Après Esquiver, virevolte haut dans les airs. : Utilisée contre Cerbère *'À la niche !' :Après Saute !, Sora assomme Cerbère. :Utilisée contre Cerbère Haut de la page Pat *'Flipper' :Lorsque Pat active son bouclier, Sora le frappe avec sa Keyblade, cassant le bouclier et le renvoyant à un autre coin de l'arène. (Hercule est requis pour activer cette commande.) :Utilisée contre Pat *'Volte-face' :Lorsque Pat (Rétro) se déchaîne, Sora le fait tourner avec la Keyblade. :Utilisée contre Pat (Rétro) *'Vrille' :Lorsque le Chantier devient instable, Sora fait tourner sa Keyblade comme une hélice. :Utilisée contre Pat Haut de la page L'Hydre *'Philaction' :Phil lance une urne en l'air lorsque Sora est sur le dos de l'Hydre. :Utilisée contre l'Hydre *'Smasher' :Frappe l'urne en direction du dos de l'Hydre, paralysant ses têtes. :Utilisée contre l'Hydre *'Vol de Pégase' :Voler en passant les têtes de l'Hydre en chevauchant Pégase. :Utilisée contre l'Hydre *'Attaquer' :Après Vol de Pégase, pendant qu'il est sur Pégase, Sora découpe les têtes de l'Hydre. :Utilisée contre l'Hydre *'Vaincre' :Couper une tête de l'Hydre après avoir réduit ses HP. :Utilisée contre l'Hydre Haut de la page Capitaine Barbossa *'Double contre' :Après que le Capitaine Barbossa a attaqué Jack Sparrow, aidez Jack à retrouver ses esprits. :Utilisée contre le Capitaine Barbossa *'Plongeon sonique' :Après Double contre, attaque le Capitaine Barbossa. :Utilisée contre le Capitaine Barbossa *'Atterrir' :Marche sur l'épée du Capitaine Barbossa. : Utilisée contre le Capitaine Barbossa *'Retour de lame' :Après Atterrir, attaque le Capitaine Barbossa. : Utilisée contre le Capitaine Barbossa Haut de la page Oogie Boogie *'Catapulter' :Manie la Keyblade commme un golfeur pour envoyer le plus de cadeaux possibles sur la plate-forme d'Oogie Boogie afin de briser le fond de celle-ci. :Utilisée contre Oogie Boogie Haut de la page Scar *'Parade' :Quand Scar saute sur Sora, Sora le repousse au loin. :Utilisée contre Scar Haut de la page Fossoyeur *'Contrecarrer' :Arrête le Fossoyeur de collecter plus de médaillons. :Utilisée contre le Fossoyeur *'Antivol' :Après Contrecarrer, envoie la faux du Fossoyeur sur lui pour pouvoir collecter des médaillons. :Utilisée contre le Fossoyeur *'Restituer' :Restitue les médaillons maudits dans le coffre durant le second combat contre le Fossoyeur. :Utilisée contre le Fossoyeur Haut de la page Hadès *'Mânes' :Frappe l'une des orbes créées par Hercule et l'envoie sur Hadès, l'assommant et le sortant de sa furie. :Utilisée contre Hadès Haut de la page Jafar *'Ficeler' :Saisir la queue de Jafar et l'emballer. :Utilisée contre Jafar *'Toupie' :Après l'activation de Ficeler, faire tournoyer Jafar pour l'assomer. :Utilisée contre Jafar Haut de la page L'Expérience *'Projeter' :Balance le corps de l'Expérience vers ses autres parties. :Utilisée contre l'Expérience Haut de la page Duo Sismique *'Bondir' :Sauter sur le dos du Duo Sismique. :Utilisée contre le Duo Sismique *'Immobiliser' :Dévie la patte du Duo Sismique afin qu'elle n'écrase pas Sora. :Utilisée contre le Duo Sismique Haut de la page Sark *'High Climb' :Climb up the wall Sark summons. :Utilisée contre Sark *'Needle Dive' :After High Climb, leaps from atop the wall, Keyblade-first straight into Sark's forehead, knocking him out. :Utilisée contre Sark *'Bouclier' :Bloque le disque de Sark. :Utilisée contre Sark *'Disque' :Après Bouclier, revoie le disque sur Sark. :Utilisée contre Sark Haut de la page Maître Contrôle Principal *'Effacer' :Entamer une attaque contre le MCP. (Le joueur est requis d'avoir Tron dans son équipe.) :Utilisée contre le Maître Contrôle Principal *'Charger' :Taper sur à plusieurs reprises pour effacer les données du MCP et lui infliger des dégâts. :Utilisée contre le Maître Contrôle Principal Haut de la page Séphiroth *'Parer' :Sora bloque toutes les frappes successives de Séphiroth d'une seule traite (ne s'applique uniquement qu'au combo Flash de Séphiroth) :Utilisée contre Séphiroth Haut de la page Commandes réactions spéciales Ces commandes ne peuvent être activées que lors du combat, et servent à activer des "Limits" avec les alliés d'un certain monde. Limits *'Sidéral' :Peut être utilisée lorsque Sora est près de la Reine Minnie ; inflige des dégâts à tous les ennemis qui les encerclent. :Utilisée contre tous les Sans-cœur au Château Disney Haut de la page Fusions Ces compétences peuvent être débloquées pour Sora ce qui permet de déclencher une Commande Réaction "Auto-Fusion" quand il est à court des HP. *'Vaillance' :Permet à Sora de passer en Forme Vaillance lorsqu'il est à court des HP et il a 3 barres de Flux. (Nécéssite de s'équiper d'"Auto-Vaillance") *'Sagesse' :Permet à Sora de passer en Forme Sagesse lorsqu'il est à court des HP et il a 3 barres de Flux.(Nécéssite de s'équiper d'"Auto-Sagesse") *'Maîtrise' :Permet à Sora de passer en Forme Maîtrise lorsqu'il est à court des HP et il a 4 barres de Flux. (Nécéssite de s'équiper d'"Auto-Maîtrise") *'Suprême' :Permet à Sora de passer en Forme Suprême lorsqu'il est à court des HP et il a 5 barres de Flux.(Nécéssite de s'équiper d'"Auto-Suprême") *'Limit' (uniquement dans Kingdom Hearts II: Final Mix) :Permet à Sora de passer en Limit Form lorsqu'il est à court des HP et il a 4 barres de Flux.(Nécéssite de s'équiper d'"Auto-Limit") Haut de la page en:Reaction Command Catégorie:Compétences